Special Edition
Special Edition refers to a Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game product that contains 3 Booster Packs and promotional variant cards. The Variant cards are either hard to get TCG cards or cards that were OCG exclusives. All variant cards are Limited Edition. Special Edition releases have used a number of other names, including Advance Edition, Deluxe Set, Family Edition, Plus, Special Set, and Super Edition. TDGS-PromoEN.png‎ | The Duelist Genesis: Special Edition NECH-PromoEN.png | The New Challengers Super Edition CROS-PromoNA.png | Crossed Souls Advance Edition Variant card rarity Early Special Edition products included Ultra Rare and Secret Rare variant cards. Since the release of the Strike of Neos Special Edition, most variant cards have been released as Super Rare, with the exception of Primal Origin Plus, which was Starfoil Rare. Secret Rare: Elemental Energy and Duelist Packs Ultra Rare: Invasion of Chaos, Rise of Destiny, The Lost Millennium, Shadow of Infinity, and Twilight Edition Super Rare: Strike of Neos, Force of the Breaker, Tactical Evolution, Gladiator's Assault, Phantom Darkness, Light of Destruction, The Duelist Genesis, Crossroads of Chaos, Crimson Crisis, Raging Battle, Ancient Prophecy, Stardust Overdrive, Absolute Powerforce, The New Challengers, Crossed Souls, Dimension of Chaos, Breakers of Shadow, Shining Victories, The Dark Illusion, and Invasion: Vengeance Starfoil Rare: Primal Origin Sets Special Edition * IOC-SE = Invasion of Chaos: Special Edition * RDS-SE = Rise of Destiny: Special Edition * TLM-SE = The Lost Millennium: Special Edition * EEN-SE = Elemental Energy: Special Edition * DPK = Duelist Pack: Special Edition * SOI-SE = Shadow of Infinity: Special Edition * STON-SE = Strike of Neos: Special Edition * FOTB-SE = Force of the Breaker: Special Edition * TAEV-SE = Tactical Evolution: Special Edition * GLAS-SE = Gladiator's Assault: Special Edition * PTDN-SE = Phantom Darkness: Special Edition * LODT-SE = Light of Destruction: Special Edition * TDGS-SE = The Duelist Genesis: Special Edition * CSOC-SE = Crossroads of Chaos: Special Edition * CRMS-SE = Crimson Crisis: Special Edition * RGBT-SE = Raging Battle: Special Edition * ANPR-SE = Ancient Prophecy: Special Edition * SOVR-SE = Stardust Overdrive: Special Edition * TWED = Twilight Edition * ABPF-SE = Absolute Powerforce: Special Edition * DREV-SE = Duelist Revolution: Special Edition * XSPU = X-Saber Power-Up * STOR-SE = Storm of Ragnarok: Special Edition * HASE = Hidden Arsenal: Special Edition * GENF-SE = Generation Force: Special Edition * ORCS-SE = Order of Chaos: Special Edition * REDU-SE = Return of the Duelist: Special Edition * ABYR-SE = Abyss Rising: Special Edition * CBLZ-SE = Cosmo Blazer: Special Edition * SHSP-SE = Shadow Specters: Special Edition * DOCS-SE = Dimension of Chaos Special Edition * CORE-SE = Clash of Rebellions Special Edition * BOSH-SE = Breakers of Shadow Special Edition * SHVI-SE = Shining Victories Special Edition * TDIL-SE = The Dark Illusion Special Edition * INOV-SE = Invasion: Vengeance Special Edition * RATE-SE = Raging Tempest Special Edition * MACR-SE = Maximum Crisis Special Edition * COTD-SE = Code of the Duelist Special Edition * CIBR-SE = Circuit Break Special Edition * EXFO-SE = Extreme Force Special Edition * FLOD-SE = Flames of Destruction Special Edition * CYHO-SE = Cybernetic Horizon Special Edition * SOFU-SE = Soul Fusion Special Edition * SAST-SE = Savage Strike Special Edition Super Edition * NECH-S = The New Challengers Super Edition * SECE-S = Secrets of Eternity Super Edition Advance Edition * CROS-AE = Crossed Souls Advance Edition Plus * SOVR-TK = Stardust Overdrive Plus * PRIO-PL = Primal Origin Plus Category:Special Edition promotional cards